toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
State Security Service (Krakozhia)
The State Security Service (Krakozhian: Državny Bezpečnost Služba/''Државны Безпечност Служба''; Krakozhian abbreviation: DBS/'ДБС') is an organ of the Krakozhian government that functions as the country's main intelligence and counter-intelligence agency. Its responsibilities include political security and protecting the Krakozhian FPR from terrorist attacks. The DBS has the same rights to detain suspect individuals as the regular police. History Immediate predecessors Foundation 1953 Uprising Kholodov era In 1979 the State Security Service began developing a plan for a system of internment camps which was completed 1984. Six categories of people to be detained if an emergency order was announced were also drawn up, with these including all people who had at any point been under surveillance for anti-state activities. Africa and Latin America Poldovian War of Independence On the 15th September 1989, the DBS began implementing Plan Ščit-10, the plan that had been completed in 1984 calling for the arrest of some 141,870 politically suspect Krakozhians. Adjusting to the post-Cold War environment Following the conclusion of the Poldovian War of Independence and the establishment of the new Republic of Poldovia, the DBS began to take a much more public role in the governance of Krakozhia. Previously only often seen in public as honour guards in the Jacek Domański Guards Regiment, DBS paramilitary units began to be used in more general security roles, although still maintaining an image as elite formations. On the 22nd March 2013, DBS counter-terrorism troops raided the Stadion Decenija in Varchevo with officers of the Regional Command of Milicja of the Varchevo Region of the Krakozhian People's Milicja, resulting in the dissolution of the Osųdeny Brigada. SNA-NGL War Since the annexation of the southern Toy Islands states by the Kingdom of Loiwik in 2004 and 2005, the DBS had put out feelers in insurgent groups in the area and maintained contacts with them, although instability within the Tabi'atstani bloc prevented any further action. However, beginning in roughly 2010, DBS actions in support of insurgent groups in NGL expanded massively. Personnel and recruitment The typical regular commissioned DBS officer is recruited from conscripts who have been honourably discharged from their compulsory military service, have been members of the KRP, have had a high level of participation in the Party's youth wing's activities, and have been DBS informers during their service in the military, with candidates then having to be recommended by their military unit political officers and DBS agents, the local chiefs of the District DBS and Milicja office of the district in which they were permanently resident, and the District Secretary of the KRP. These candidates then sit through several tests and exams which identify their intellectual capacity to be an officer and their political reliability. University graduates who have completed their military service do not need to take these tests. They then attend a two-year officer training programme at the DBS college in Kolgradec. Candidates with lower intellectual and academic skills are made ordinary technicians and instead attend a one-year technology-intensive course for non-commissioned officers. The State Security Service employs some 1,117,976 informers throughout Krakozhia. Oficer v Speciaľny Råbota An OSR (Oficer v Speciaľny Råbota/Офицер в Специалны Работа; Officer in Special Job) is an officer of the State Security Service given a cover in a state institute, organisation, or enterprise. They are paid an unofficial stipend by the DBS on top of whatever they are paid in their cover role. The DBS payment is almost always higher than that of their cover. Aside from being loyal to the party, OSRs must be experts in the field in which their cover identity belongs, have high physical and mental strength due to the stress of technically having two jobs, and have strict discipline, meaning that requirements for OSR recruits are even higher than those for normal DBS agents. OSRs are tasked with steering the policy and decisions made in Krakozhia in the case of a major crisis such as sudden political realignment or economic failure, maintaining control of the country in the background through any means necessary. The existence of OSRs was made public in the aftermath of the Poldovian War of Independence in 1989, when documents captured from abandoned DBS offices were found. These documents were not left deliberately; in their haste, some DBS officers destroyed secret documents by simply ripping them in half rather than burning or shredding them, allowing for easy reconstruction. Structure *Working Group of the Director **Jacek Domański Guards Regiment *Main Office for Personal Protection *Main Office for Cadres and Training **Graduate Law School of the State Security Service **Central Medical Service *First Section - Domestic affairs *Second Section - Foreign affairs *Third Section - Security of the economy and industry; anti-sabotage *Fourth Section - Mail and telephone surveillance *Fifth Section - Local intelligence *Sixth Section - Penal system *Seventh Section - Counterintelligence *Eighth Section - Garbage analysis *Ninth Section - Cyberintelligence *Tenth Section - Suspicious persons and anti-defection; responsible for surveillance of foreigners within the country *Eleventh Section - Information and documents *Twelfth Section - Investigates public opinion *Thirteenth Section - Development of technology and equipment *Fourteenth Section - Supervision and auditing *Fifteenth Section - Combined intelligence *Sixteenth Section - Imagery intelligence *Seventeenth Section - Investigation into organised crime *Eighteenth Section - National anti-terrorism **Working Group of the Director Task Group "V" *Nineteenth Section - Cross-border travel *Twentieth Section - Bloc parties, mass organisations, cultural and sports organisations, media, and religious institutions Methods The DBS makes widespread use of wiretaps, ignoring Krakozhian laws regarding telephone confidentiality. Around 5,350 DBS officers are assigned to tap telephones, and the DBS does not have to get a warrant from a judge for wiretaps. In addition, around 7,850 officers are tasked with postal surveillance, and another 10,700 handle electronic surveillance. Like with telephones, the confidentiality of postal communications is guaranteed by Krakozhian law, but nonetheless the DBS deploys officers to every post office, with all letters or parcels sent to or received from a noncommunist country being surreptitiously opened. Apart from helping to catch spies and dissidents, it also has evolved into a system of mail robbery, serving to bring in a certain amount of hard currency and consumer goods for the government. The DBS offices have storerooms with cans containing pieces of cloth with the body odours of suspected dissidents that can be used to track them with dogs. Suspected dissidents are told to report to police stations where men are told to place a piece of specially treated cloth in their armpits, and women are instructed to place the cloth in their crotches. Graphological examination of handwritten leaflets, anonymous letters, and dissident slogans on walls is used by the DBS, with writing examples being obtained during postal examinations or taken from dissidents when they are called into regular police stations to allow the DBS to collect their body odours. The State Security Service is known for pragmatically utilising sex in its actions, enthusiastically making use of prostitutes as unofficial collaborators (informants), especially those with customers from the West; in fact, the DBS runs its own brothel. The DBS makes use of entrapment against married men and homosexuals, taking compromising photos and threatening to release them to close friends and family members if the victim does not comply with DBS demands, although the photos are sometimes forged. Apart from this, the DBS also uses seduction for direct recruitment of collaborators, with certain DBS officers being specifically trained to seduce intelligence targets. Such DBS officers are known as "romeos" (male) and "juliets" (female). The DBS makes use of Zersetzung tactics perfect by the East German Stasi. This is a technique of psychological harassment that is much more subtle than simple arrest and torture, allowing for plausible deniability. This includes gaslighting through methods such as breaking into a house and subtly manipulating the contents, as well as property damage, sabotage of cars, purposely incorrect medical treatment, smear campaigns including sending falsified compromising photos or documents to the victim's family, denunciation, provocation, psychological warfare, psychological subversion, wiretapping, bugging, mysterious phone calls, and unnecessary deliveries. Many victims have no idea that the DBS is involved and think that they are going insane, with mental breakdowns and suicides being possible results. The intended effect is to paralyse dissidents by destroying their self-confidence, considered more efficient and practical than trying to arrest every single one of them. Whilst the DBS has extensive operational experience in using Zersetzung techniques, it is also not above using more overtly violent means of suppressing dissent. During the 1970s, several high-ranking members of the opposition were assassinated, culminating in the public killing of NAME. Such public displays of violence drastically lessened in the years following, although dissidents could still find themselves being arbitrarily arrested and beaten in DBS prisons and safe-houses. Such physical violence became a method of choice for the DBS again beginning in the 2010s. Domestic signals and cyber intelligence is primarily gathered through the SOAR system, which started operations in 1996. The system gathers information including but not limited to telephone calls, pager messages, emails, voice and video chat, videos, photos, and file transfers. Activities Relationship with other intelligence agencies Uniforms The DBS has various uniforms, with the basic categories consisting of parade uniform, service uniform, field service uniform, and work uniform. The service uniform for officers consists of a tunic with four large buttoned-down patch pockets, a black waist belt, a peaked hat, breeches, shirt, tie, and trousers belt, with high boots being reserved for officers and NCOs. The field service uniform consists of black jacket and trousers, a black beret for special units, high black boots, and a webbing belt with suspenders. Due to the nature of the work of the DBS as an intelligence agency, members of the DBS often go in plain clothes rather than uniforms or utilise disguises. Equipment Firearms *Dragunov SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle (Soviet Union) *FB P-64 semi-automatic pistol (Poland) *Karabiner 98k bolt-action rifle (Nazi Germany) *Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *PB silent pistol (Soviet Union) *Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) *Veskra-941 assault rifle (Krakozhia) *Veskra-942/943 carbine (Krakozhia) *Veskra SV-945 sniper rifle (Krakozhia) Vehicles List of directors *1948-1953 Hynek Vesela *1953-1969 Vlaslav Welchko *1969-1986 Vladimir Emil Mekhlis *1986-1990 Henryk Duchnowski *1990-1999 Yuri Bolotin *1999-2007 *2007-2013 Oskar Bojczalewski *2013-incumbent Nikolas Roman See also *Akson *FLA Mikrobus *Jacek Domański Guards Regiment *SK Dinamo Category:Krakozhia Category:Intelligence agency Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement